Dragons and Camping Do NOT Mix!
by Hyena with a Pen
Summary: Spyro and his friends go camping. 'Nuff said! :


Dragons and Camping Do NOT Mix!

I only wrote this for two reasons:1. I wanted to write a humorous Spyro the Dragon fanfic.

And 2. I'm bored out of my mind.

:):)Okay, now, on with the fanfic! :):)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

--

Spyro lay on his belly near the edge of a lake in the forest near the Dragon Village, swirling a claw around in the water as he thought of something to do for fun. Sparx and Flame were asleep under the shade of an oak tree, Ember laying next to them half-asleep from boredom. Cynder was climbing around in the trees looking for a bird or squirrel to hunt down. Hunter was competing against the black dragoness, firing an arrow at any tiny creature he could find, missing every time; he couldn't concentrate on shooting anything between the sounds of Flame snoring like an old man and Elora, along with her two friends, Kitama Jay and her little sister, Sasha, looking for something on the radio to listen to, finding nothing. "Oh, my God!" Kitama exclaimed.

"What?" Spyro jumped and turned to face the three fauns.

"The only thing that's on the freakin' radio is freakin' boring freakin' talk shows!" Kitama's ten-year-old sister looked at her, a confused expression on her face, as Elora sighed and shook her head. Spyro, blowing a steady stream of smoke out of his nostrils, turned back to the lake and began swishing his claw around in the clear water again. "Guys," the purple dragon began. "we've gotta find something to do…"

"Listen…to me!" Kitama said. "If you can somehow magically think of something to do for fun, please inform us immediately, okay, Savoir Boy?" Spyro sighed, realizing that she was right; now that Malefor had been defeated and the Apes destroyed, nothing ever happened in the peaceful little village anymore.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Ember began. "but where's an evil, psychotic dark lord when you need him?!"

"And to think, we're not even a week into the summer…" Cynder said, leaping from branch to branch. "It's times like this that make me wish school was in session…and I can't believe I just said that."

Suddenly, Hunter got an idea. "Hey guys, I've got it!" he said as he released an arrow, unknowingly missing Cynder by mere inches as she craned her neck to avoid the projectile. "Hey!" she shouted. "Watch where you-" But she was cut off when the branch she had been sitting on snapped suddenly. She fell to the ground and landed with a loud thud. "All right, Hunter," she said, propping her head up on her hand as she lay on the ground. "Let's hear your idea, Pussycat." Everyone else looked at him expectantly.

"How about…you ready for this?" he said, trying to build up anticipation.

"Just say it, Hunter!" Elora snapped.

"All right, all right. How about…a camping trip! Hah?" No one answered. The only sound to be heard was a cricket chirping near Spyro. He glanced at it for a second, then, without warning, brought his hand down upon it.

"What, you guys don't like the idea?" Hunter said.

"Uh…" Ember said, Flame and Sparx still snoring next to her. Ember glared at Flame and shook him, waking him up. Flame swung his tail into Sparx, sending him flying into a nearby tree. "I think it's a good idea…" Flame said, still half-asleep.

"How can you think it's a good idea?" Ember said. "You don't even know what his idea was! You were asleep, along with that annoying mosquito!"

"Hey, who are _you _calling a mosquito?!" Sparx said as he pushed himself away from the tree.

"Look, the point is it's better than sitting around here, bored out of our minds and actually _wishing _that Malefor was still here!" Hunter said. "Besides, I used to go camping all the time as a kid! Some of my favorite memories are from camping!"

"Hunter, there are several problems with your theory," Kitama said.

"Name three."

"Okay then. One, we don't know of any local campsites. Two, even if we did, we don't have a tent. And three, since it's one of those lovely spur-of-the-moment things, we don't have any supplies. We'd need to go out and buy food and whatnot!""I've got the solutions to your problems. First, we don't _need _a campsite. I never used one as a kid. My folks and I would just hike out into the woods and find a clearing in the forest. Second, who needs a tent? That's another thing I went without. It's a lot better to just lay down a sleeping bag and sleep under the stars anyway. And third, so what if we have to buy some food and stuff? We can all pitch in a little cash for the cause."

"Ya know, Kit, he's got a good point," Sasha said.

"Several," Elora added flatly, her arms crossed.

"And we've never been camping before. Why not give it a try?"

"Sasha, I-" Kitama was cut off when her little sister gave her 'the look'.

This 'look' consisted of great, big, sparkly eyes filled with fake tears, drooping ears, and an even bigger 'puppy-dog pout'. Nothing more, nothing less.

"couldn't think of a better way to spend time with my little sis and all my best friends…" she finished sarcastically. _I don't know how I'll survive…_she thought to herself. _I have to have my Facebook…and MySpace…and my Twitter is something I definitely cannot live without…_

"That's the spirit, Kit!" Hunter said, walking over to her. "Gimme five!" Kitama looked blankly at his hand, suspended a couple of feet away from her face. "Don't push it, Pussycat…" she growled. Hunter quickly drew his hand back. "Okay!" he said. "We should start packing. I think we should leave by tomorrow morning!" And with that, the cheetah ran off to pack his bags.

"Oh, sure!" Spyro called after him. "Don't even bother asking the rest of us what we think…even though I kinda like the idea…"

"Yeah!" Cynder said, getting up. "I think it's a great idea! I'll go get some gems!" She ran off to her room in the temple to pack her backs and get some money for supplies.

"I think we should all follow her lead," Ember said, walking off to do the same. After that, everyone else dispersed to their homes to get ready.

Spyro walked slowly back to the temple. _I don't know why…_he thought. _but somehow I've got a bad feeling about this…_

Then, he saw Bianca, as usual, being harassed by Moneybags, the single-most hated creature ever to crawl around the village. _Hey, I've got it!_ he thought, smiling as he ran over to the rabbit. "Hey, Bianca!" he called, catching her attention. "Oh, hey, Spyro!" she said, smiling as she turned around.

"Ahem…" Moneybags said, tapping her shoulder. She sighed and turned around. "Excuse me, but I'm trying to talk to a friend!"

"But what about-""I told you, I don't want to buy a year's supply of your so-called 'magic miracle-grow' plant food!""But it'll do you good. I've seen you're garden. Not a single plant grows there.. But my Magic Miracle-Grow Plant Food can change all that! With this plant food, you're garden will be bursting with life!"

"I don't even have a garden!" she yelled.

"But-"

"I'm not buying it, you cheapskate!" She turned back to Spyro and said, "Maybe we should talk elsewhere…" They walked away, leaving Moneybags alone with his hair cream.

"So, what's up?" she asked. "You look…rather excited about something…"

"Well," Spyro began. "Hunter came up with this great idea."

"If it's Hunter, I don't think I want to know…"

"No, no. this is the rare occurrence that it actually _was_ a very good idea. See, we were all bored out of our minds by the lake. Half of us were asleep. But then, Hunter came up with the idea of…a camping trip!" She thought about it for a minute. "You know something?" she said. "That actually _is _a good idea!""Yes, a great idea indeed!" They turned around to find that Moneybags had been listening to them the whole time. "Nothing's better for bonding with friends than a camping trip! But where's the campsite your going to?""Don't have one," Spyro replied.

"Well, if you need one-""Don't even think about it, Fatboy!" Spyro and Bianca walked away again, this time, closer to the temple.

"Anyway, like I was saying, we're all going camping, and I figured I'd invite you to come along if you wanted!"

"Really?" He nodded. "Well, yeah! I'd love to! I love camping! I'll go get my things!" she said, running off to her house.

"Hey, wait! I wasn't finished!" She stopped and turned around. "Oh," she said. "Sorry. I was just so excited…""That's okay. Anyway, we're all pitching in a little extra cash for supplies. And also, like I said, we're not using a campsite. We're just gonna find a clearing in the woods and use that. Sound okay to you?" She nodded. "Okay…now you should go get your things."

"Right," she said, turning around. "I'll see ya in a while!" She ran off again to get her things. He laughed and walked back to the temple to pack up.

A few hours later, the two walked back to the lake together to find that everyone else was already there, waiting for them. Hunter noticed Bianca walking next to the purple dragon. "Hey, Bianca!" he called. "What are you doing here?""Spyro told me you guys were going camping and asked me if I wanted to tag along," she replied, slowly walking forward with a huge backpack. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all!"

"Uh, guys?" Sparx interrupted. "Not to be a pest or anything, but we should probably go buy some food and stuff."

"Sparx's right," Spyro agreed. "Let's go." And with that, they left for the local marketplace. Then, from behind a bush, Moneybags peered at them, slowly walking away. "What kind of campers don't use a campsite?" he asked himself as he walked away.

It only took them about half an hour to get all the necessary supplies. "Okay!" Hunter said, his bag full of food. "Let's go!""I thought you said we were leaving tomorrow morning…" Cynder said.

"I said _by _tomorrow morning," he replied. "But the sooner we leave, the better." He lead them into the thick trees behind them.

Thus began a vacation of chaos…

--

I'm gonna love doing this! Please review; I don't know what you think of it if you don't. :)

Bye-bye for know!

~ER~


End file.
